


Undisclosed Desires

by cataract_chalcedony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depictions of Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataract_chalcedony/pseuds/cataract_chalcedony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone new has come to Beacon Hills and they're much stronger than many will think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> lI do not own any of the characters that are not created by me. Please enjoy reading this. Also for the Preface, and as a warning. There are spoilers to last nights episode and will play a role in the early story and with Issac. Hm, as a side note don't read later chapters until you see Season 3 episode 23. The story talks about Allison in passing and or through flashbacks as well as uses her death as a certain plot device.

Beacon Hills, center of the universe. Or so it seems. It was the epicenter of large batches of homicides, disappearances, and of course the supernatural. Even now as the 8:10 bus from Pennsylvania pulled up to the station, it seemed fitting that it would be raining, it also seemed fitting that mysterious figure would leave said bus, music blaring quite loudly from headphones in their ears. The swinging silver of a pocket watch pendant gleamed as they walked to their new home.

To Scott McCall it was for once an ordinary Wednesday evening. He was studying for an Econ test, all the while occasionally checking his phone for messages. It seemed too quiet and while that shouldn't be a good thing it was welcomed. His mother was working a late shift at the hospital and Kira busy with a family matter. That didn't surprise him with her finding out her mother was over 900 years old and well fighting a Nogitsune. 

That had all been hard on everyone, but for now he could relax, not worry... Well, maybe worry a little about this test. He didn't understand how Econ could be so important right now.

As the world turned and turned it was quiet. That was when morning came the night will have ended, in its place a new day and a brand new problem to face. Maybe it was good and maybe it was bad. 

While others studied for tests Stiles Stilinski was busy screaming. Of course even after defeating the Nogitsune he would still have nightmares, but this time they weren't as frequent, more often in the last few weeks they had been all together gone, but this time this nightmare involved the pack. But there was something different, a larger wolf reigned supreme it's eyes a glowing green. 

Green.. The way this wolf attacked, the large head, fur an unknown color due to the darkness, it easily took things down, attacked his friends and he couldn't stop it. He could never stop it.


End file.
